Frontier Pirate Plunder
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: For deviantART Group Event Number 4. It's a battle across the seas off of the island in conquest for gold. Watch out for the Frontier Brains... And Sharpedo.


_**UBF 2011 Mini-Contest : Pirate Plunder**_

"This is unbelievable." Siraru muttered to himself as the announcement went off.  
>"This sounds like fun~!" Rai chanted.<p>

"Are you going to join it?" Siraru looked at Jo. He then mumbled, still very doubting he would, "I guess... Especially because Rai wants to do it. I guess I will."

"That's awesome!" Jo cheered. "Except that we are after each other~"  
>"Oh well."<br>"WAH...?" Jo gave him a look.  
>"Maybe it will be fun." Siraru gave the girl a smirk and ran off into the crowd.<p>

Rai jumped on Siraru's head and said in a high pitched voice, "We need costumes! Y'know~ Pirate gear~"

"Don't talk like them!" Siraru growled.  
>"Oh well~ T'late~ Stuck in my head y'know~" Rai grinned.<br>"Let's just go see what I have!" Siraru ran into the underground and to is Apartment.

Rai jumped into Siraru's bag and pulled out a full pirate costume. "Hey, Siraru!" Siraru looked over and stared. It was a long jacket with yellow buttons on the end. "Wait..." Siraru took it and a note, looking over it. He almost fainted. "Where does Saika get these ideas? Unbelievable! Why would she KNOW I would NEED it here?"

"Maybe she's a time traveler y'know~ Blue machine and everythin'~" Rai commented.  
>"We aren't referencing here you know..." Siraru gave him a blank look.<br>"Just hurry up and let's go get a ship~!" Rai chanted as Siraru went to the bathroom to change clothes.

When he came out, Siraru was wearing the jacket with little frills on the shirt. He also wore white baggy, lose-fitting pants and black leather boots. He fixed two gloves on his hands and topped it with his bandana and a pirate hat Saika had mysterious packed into the bag without Siraru knowing of it. He finished it and pulled his ponytail out completing "the look".

Rai looked at him with jewel-like eyes, shining and then said, "Wait a second! I've gotta do somethin'!"

Rai ran out of the Apartment with... a Pokeball...  
>"Oh cr... Rai! No exchanging Pokemon!" Siraru called.<p>

Too late. Rai came back just a moment later and said, "Here you go. Saika said she was so happy there was a use for the outfit!"

Siraru, starting to regret it already, took the Pokeball and let the Pokemon out. It was just what he had thought.

"Chatot~!" The Pokemon cheered.  
>"Wonderful..." Siraru moaned.<br>"And a hat for Chatot as well!" Rai jumped up with a... spare... hat and threw it on Chatot's head.

Rai ran into Siraru's room and came out with a smaller jacket and pirate hat.  
>"I will never begin to understand..." Siraru ran down he hallway with Chatot and Rai following.<p>

Siraru jumped on the nearest free boat and took the wheel. Rai went below and made sure to hide the gold... somewhere. This is also Rai we are talking about so who knows where he hid it. Chatot flew and landed on Siraru's shoulder. The young trainer really looked like a pirate now.

Rai came back up and Siraru shouted, starting to turn the boat, "Let's go!"

Most of the sea was calm for some time until Siraru saw another ship going by. He pulled by, somehow unnoticed. He whispered to Soul, who Rai had just released from his Pokeball (gotta wonder how Rai gets these things from Siraru) and was wearing another pirate had and handkerchief, to go get the gold. The two pulled up on the back and jumped on.

Then they realized it was a Brain's Ship.

"Crap. I should have realized. RAI, SOUL, GET BACK HERE THIS MOMENT!" Siraru shouted as loud as he could. The two came running back and Siraru attempted to pull the boat away at full speed. Siraru took two Pokeballs and let the Pokemon out. "ZO, ZORO, USE NIGHT DAZE! I need a way to get out here, hopefully it'll work!"

The two unleashed the move as the Brain's Ship (whom Siraru didn't see) and Siraru led the boat away as fast as possible.

He leaned on the wheel with a sigh of relief once they were finally away. Rai sat on the deck and let out a little sigh. Chatot looked over the deck and let out a little call.

"A trainer ship?" Siraru looked up. "Now, let's try this time!"

Siraru pulled up to the unknown-to-him Trainer's ship and commanded, "Hyper Beam, Zoro!"

Zoro launched the Hyper Beam and Rai and Soul ran on the ship's deck to the where the gold would be. Rai grabbed it and Soul dragged it. Siraru let down a bridge to the other ship and commanded as soon as the two made it over to his ship, "Note said, this was Team Siraru that took your gold! Zoro, Flamethrower and let's get off of this thing!"

Siraru jumped back just as Zoro launched the Flamethrower and sped off.

"Let's... hope... Just a hope... They don't have some kind of... high-end, to say... move..." Rai rested on the deck as the rest of the gold was stored with Siraru's.

"Oh no." Siraru muttered.  
>"What?" Rai looked at him.<br>"BRAIN SHIP!" Siraru turned the boat around.  
>"Do you think they are going to the nearly sunken one?"<br>"Probably!" Siraru sped off in the other direction away from the Brain's Ship and the ship they had taken from.

Later~

"What's that gnawing sound?" Siraru asked as he watched Rai put away gold from another steal.  
>"Uh oh. SHARPEDOS!" Rai shouted and ran back up deck.<br>"What? Gnawing on the ship? WHO FED THEM?"

The two looked and saw Chatot on the ledge with a bag of chips in his mouth. The open end was pointed towards the water.

"C... CHATOT!" Siraru yelled. He took the bag and there nothing, absolutely nothing, left in it. "Zoro, get down there and Hyper Beam or something!"

Zoro and Rai ran below deck and Siraru could hear blasts. He then said, "Don't blast the SHIP!"

"Too late!" Rai started rushing gold up deck. "There's the Frontier Ship, HURRY!"

So Siraru led the ship as fast as it could go with a hole in the back and Sharpedos following back to the Frontier Ship. He got on it with the gold with Rai, Zoro, Zo, Chatot and Soul with a sigh. "Never... again..."

"What happened?" Jo asked as she stared at Siraru's ship.  
>"Don't... ask..." Siraru muttered as he and his Pokemon dragged the gold off to be counted for as the sun was setting on the day.<p>

Rai sat on a table and was about to fall asleep. "That was madness..."

Siraru folded his arms and muttered, "Two things of gold taken, our one in the first place, saw Brain Ships twice, Chatot FED Sharpedos when they specifically said NOT to." He looked at Chatot. "I doubt we won... That was just ridiculous..."

"Winner~?" Someone asked.  
>"Winner!" Chatot repeated.<br>"Oh... just be quiet..." Siraru muttered as he began to walk off.


End file.
